The Spermatheca
by Pokemance
Summary: Random Portal appeared on my bedroom out of it came a one sided relationship, M/F Human/Insectoid(which turns into a furry insectoid hybrid) Rated M due to Violence and Sex
1. Intro

A blue and white circle appears in front of me, it just form there, I go to it and touch it, I was excluded of anybody else on my bed room when it appeared, my bed undone, the sheets wrapped almost as a body pillow that reflected my social life, I pass through the circle...

The color blinded me as I couldn't believe in it, I was at an airport of some kind, I swear I didn' take any drugs, I was surrounded with monsters, not pretend monsters like really real monsters, I walked around searching for the reason I found my self in this situation, soon a fly like monster said to me "Identification?" identification I didn't even knew where I was.

As I didn't respond they took me to a private room and left me there, the room looked real, this is just a dream, I remember saying to myself then, after falling asleep in the room I was woken up by one of the fly monsters, "hi! My name is Rebecca I will be doing a full cavity search" she forcibly removed my clothes, she then shoves her whole arm up my button she went so deep I could feel her on my throat.

The pain was non existent, she then removed her hand from you ass, "okay you passed this test, now to the front one" she grabs of to my dick, she starts to stroke it "just relax" she said but as soon she finished the phrase involuntary shots were fired, "so this is your reproductive organ? Could've warn could you?" she called some guards that proceeded to tie me up and then they left, I was panicking right now, she held a needle like object and stroked me again, I jumped at her I couldn't let her do that to me.

The landing wasn't one of my best ones, "Haaww... My hymen... you took my virginity! You are going to pay for this!" she says as she rests under me, I withdraw myself out "put it back in! Now or I will call for help" she says, I shove it inside completely she squirts at me and starts to move her hips against me, harder and harder, "faster, please do it faster" she begs, I wasn't moving at all.

Soon she cums, my crouch gets sprayed with her cum, "you are mine now!" she says as she goes for another.

I was enjoying this, however having my first with...it... Wasn't what I had planned, I hear a large bang as I was covered with some green goo, " common Per*burp*very I need your help" said a blue haired guy that bursted through the door, "Rebecca?" I said to the air still trying to process what had happened.

This... Alcoholic murderer uses me as a shield until he gets to the blueish thing I popped out of, as I prepare to follow him through the portal...I guess...it closes, I am surrounded with more of the fly monsters.

They asked for identification something I don't have, I was again escorted to that room, there 3 of them awaited for me, I wasn't scared though they seem to not be hostile was they even brought a chair for me to sit on.

They forcibly sit me in the chair that then locked my arms and legs, "hi! I'm Suzan, she is Tailor and her Marina..." I then interrupt "hi! How are you?" Suzan then continues " we are fine, we are here to torture you to a amount of pain that WILL kill you" as she finishes that phrase she grabs on to my dick and strokes it, "this member causes you great pain doesn't it, tough luck cuz I will stroke it until you give me some info on Rick, some thing juicy" I couldn't hold it more, I came once again, a bit got into Suzan's eye's, she punches me in the gut and walks out.

Marina grabs into my dick, "so this is your reproductive organ, let's see if you like when I squished this bits here under it" says Marina, she then puts her mouth in my tip, her tongue slipped inside of my dick and into my blather," he is clean... "she says before checking on Suzan.

Tailor just gets on my lap, "I just want to fuck you, so give me..." she sits on my dick making it go completely inside,"...haww...all you * twitches*... haw...got" she concludes, from her cooch I could see green blood coming out, she put her claws on my shoulders and unlocks the chair, I launch my self to her, our crouches slammed together, I created a fast rhythm of humps, Tailor was blushing, she was enjoying it greatly, she hugs me.

Humping harder I am in the brink of orgasm, Suzan batches in the room and screams " you fucking got it in my eye you..." she stopped and looked at me and Tailor as I came inside of her,"...low life" she finishes.

Suzan starts to blush, "what are you... Doing Tailor?" says Suzan as a line of fluids rains down her legs, Tailor stands up "nothing Sargent!" as she finishes my cum spat out of her vagina.

Suzan pick the cum up and smells it, "Tailor have you fucked our captive?" says Marina as she entered the room, Suzan eats the cum, "I must 'clean the evidences'" says Suzan, she throws herself at Tailor, sucking her pussy out of my cum, Tailor came again, Marina looked shocked.

When Tailor was completely clean of my cum Suzan comes to me and hugs me "now put it inside of me" says Suzan as she starts to stroke my dick, I smile, "Sargent! We are supposed to get more info out of him not be in harem" says Marina, I hold Suzan on my lap her legs to each side, her grabers on my shoulders her head on my torso, my dick slowly entered her.

Her pussy eats all of my dick, no atom of my dick was visible out side of her pussy, no blood got out of her "what you expected to be my first? Haha... You should meet my daughter Rebecca..." Suzan creates a hard rhythm "...she would like you, maybe you could convince her to tie the knot?" I start to cum inside of her, "Suzan... Rick... Killed Rebecca" I say to Her, she was orgasming out of consciousness, Tailor grabbed the collapsing Suzan and rested her on the chair "he's so good am I right, Sargent?" says Tailor.

I approach Marina from behind, I start to play with her pussy mainly the clit that was an inch in, Marina, hold my hand " I'm 15 perv! Tailor is my sister I am here with her!" says Marina, Tailor slams against her, laying on top of Marina Tailor spreads her sisters labia apart "SISTER!" says Marina, I try to walk away but Tailor sits on Marina and pushes me closer to Marina, my tip only slipped.

" it's not working..." I say, Marina was blushing like mad, Tailor got behind me and, while pushing me against Marina, pulls Marina's legs.

I could feel Marina's hearth beat, massive amounts of blood where coming out of her, now an amputee Marina faded into death as her sister grabbed onto her legs, " I thought she could handle you, seems I was..." she rubs her sister's blood on my face "...wrong".

She nibbles on my lips, her tongue stroking mine, she shows me away too her apartment on the "airport", I couldn't careless, my hands where shaking, still covered in Marina's blood, Tailor sighed as she noticed me looking at my hands, she jumps at me "don't worry about that honeybun..." nibbles my neck,"...now it's just me and you, let's make more of us" she says while on top of me.

I ran at the portal than everything turned to black...

I woke up at my bed, it was daytime, my room seemed the same however Tailor is at my side, cuddling up with me, "good day muffin" she says to me, she gets on top of me and nibbles my neck.

I try to get up but she doesn't let me, she puts my morning wood near her labia, " we are meant to..." she slides my tip in "...be..." My tip reaches her cervix equivalent, "...HAWW!... Together..." starts to ride me hard "... And make a family, so fertilize my eggs, let's have a larvae of our own" I shoot my cum inside of her not by choice though.

My cum overflows her pussy, Tailor obviously orgasmed, she, between breaths says to me "haha... You...haww...you just...filled...my... spermatheca... so much... I... I am overwhelmed with the heat...and the love juice you just gave me... sweetheart".

Pokemance: what do you think? Should I continue this or is it better if I let it just end here? Tell me bellow!


	2. Tailor's depressing dilemma

"Once I got to know her she isn't all that bad" I say to a friend of mine, "Tailor is just troubled, I kinda like her" I finish, " DUDE! She is a large insectoid psycho bitch! She never let you go out for the first month…" says my friend, however I interrupt him " that's not true! She just never stopped fucking me at night, once she realized we are infertile she got depressed…"

Her entire species is just used for cannon fodder, they don't have any value if not on the force, all Tailor wanted is to have kids or rather larvae of her own, she has been through a hard life, a soldier since birth, watched her brothers and sisters die in front of her, her species breeding completely managed a bunch of assholes, though things got easier with time and restrictions were lowered, trauma is trauma.

Funny… I know she only wanted me for my seed, to have sex and make offspring, however she hasn't left my side, she didn't betray me with another, nothing changed besides her depression…

I get home, I got some expensive ice cream for Tailor, " honey I'm home! I've bought you some of your favorite ice cream, I get to my room, in shock I drop the ice cream on to the floor.

With a gun pointed to her head she cries at me, " i-I'm a failure, everyone I know is dead!" She says, " not everyone you know, I'm still alive and we both know you aren't a failure" I respond to her, "how do you know ? How do you fucking know I ain't a failure?" she says as she drops on her knees and stares at the floor, " because I care for you" I say to her, she looks to her side " what you have is Stockholm syndrome" she says, " no that's not it, I am not trapped here nor with you, I am here because I want to, because of you" I say as I got to my knees and rested a hand of mine on her face.

I got up with her on my arms, I lay her on my bed, after pulling a chair closer I crack open the half melted ice cream and feed it to Tailor, " why haven't you left me?" asks Tailor, " why haven't you?" I respond back, " I don't know… I kinda grew attached to you, I was going to leave you once I figured out I can't have kids with humans, I wanted to sneak in at night while you were asleep, but every time I tried… I missed the cuddling you always give me even when we didn't mate, I-I missed your warm arms hugging my waist when we fall asleep" she starts to blush, new tears fall from her eyes but a smile-like expression filled her lower jaw as her feeding tentacles tingled with excitement.

" you like the attention I give you, the affection I give you, but do you like me?" I asked her, she stares at me, her diffusing red eyes looking at me, " Like you? I can't live without you… though my mind sometimes goes to some dark places, it holds no dought, I want to be with you, I want to continue to be the target to your affection and in return I will give you my life, but we aren't in danger of any kind, people aren't even phased with me since the federation's collapse, I lack purpose…" she responded to me.

"I found out… where Rick lives, though unlikely he won't kill you in sight, we could try and ask for help, if there is someone who can make us fertile is him" I say to her, " I know him, I helped him with the data structure of the federation's main core, he gave me a potion that would make me fertile with humans" she says but I interrupt her " why haven't you used it?", " this potion would change my physicality to match with humans, it would make you leave me, pregnancy would be like your kind, the offspring our hybrid, I don't want to put you through it…"

"Tailor… I love you…it's not your body that I care for, it's you that I cared for, remember when I was being robbed… you protected me, you saved my life" I say to her.

Drinking the potion made her create a Cancun which kept her for a month…

One day once I got home I noticed the Cancun had been open and laying in my bed was Tailor

Her new skin pale green, her eyes, got smaller but got red pupils with black as a background, her new human girl chest remained barely flat chested but gained nipples, her arms equal to a human except in skin color, her legs remained equal to her former self only now less insectoid and more animalistic, her feet now equal to our big felines, her legs lost their shine to rather possess soft fur, her antennas fused with her ears making them pointy, her new hair was brown, her new nose human, her wings lowered from her shoulders to her back, her overall body got smaller now being the same height as me.

She looks at the me blushed, " could you stop looking at me like that, you are making me wet" she squeezes her legs together and covers her privates, her voice had remained the same, she had been playing with herself, I don't blame her, it has been hard for me too.

" I can see you like my new body…" she says noticing the hard boner I had that poked my pants, "… want to go for a test ride?" She concluded, she spread her legs and with her hands her new labia as well.

Between her labia, where once there was a clean view to her vagina, she had presented like this to me before, now there was a human hymen, untouched and never stretched.

 **Pokemance:** changes had to be made to make the story progress, expect a third chapter but as of now I started to work on a new one for my other fan fiction "fun with a furry", it's going to have Lulu.


End file.
